1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyless locking system and more particularly pertains to conveniently locking and unlocking a deadbolt for a door from a remote location without modifying the existing deadbolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door locking systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, door locking systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of locking and unlocking deadbolts through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,138 to Morita discloses a remotely controlled latch system for fire doors and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,543 to Stefanek discloses a security lock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,769 to Elpern et al. discloses a electrically operated actuator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,199 to Elpern et al. discloses an electrically operated actuator. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,818 to Dabideen discloses a remotely controlled door locking and opening system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a keyless locking system that allows conveniently locking and unlocking a deadbolt for a door from a remote location without modifying the existing deadbolt.
In this respect, the keyless locking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently locking and unlocking a deadbolt for a door from a remote location without modifying the existing deadbolt.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved keyless locking system which can be used for conveniently locking and unlocking a deadbolt for a door from a remote location without modifying the existing deadbolt. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.